Perfect
by EnvyNV
Summary: Sally has hated every girl her son, Percy, brought into the house—even just friends. But what happens she starts loving a certain grey-eyed, blond-haired, demigod? One-shot.


Perfect:

Sally has hated every girl her son, Percy, brought into the house—even just friends. But what happens she starts loving a certain grey-eyed, blond-haired, demigod? One-shot.

"Mom, I'm home!" My son, Percy, announced, coming into our apartment. I heard giggling from behind him. Must be another girl, whether it be his _girlfriend_ or _girl friend_.

"Nice to see you sweetie," I greeted him. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen where I was.

"Hey mom," he hugged me. "What's for dinner?"

"Of course that's the first question you ask, Perce." A girl's voice commented. As she walked in, I took in everything about her, the good and the bad.

She had long red hair, vibrant green eyes, freckles sprayed across her cheeks, and a blinding smile. The bad—her smile was sarcastic. As if she had been plotting your downfall the second she looked at you with her reptile-like eyes.

"I'm a growing boy, Rachel," my son interrupted.

'Rachel' rolled her eyes. "Like Percy said, I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you Mrs. Blowfish." I instantly found a disliking to her. Her politeness seemed forced, like she was doing this for _Percy's_ benefit. Also, it was _Blowfis_ not _Blowfish_.

I forced a smile as well. "Blowfis, actually. Nice to meet you, Rachel."

Percy raised his eyebrows. Maybe I hadn't hidden my opinion very well. "Um, okay. Rach, do you mind? I need to talk to my mom for a second."

Rachel shook her head and narrowed her eyebrows as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Oh, it's okay. I'll be in the living room." She walked out.

"Really, mom? Rachel's just a friend!" Percy defended.

"A _hostile_ friend," I argued. "Honey, I just want what's best for you."

"Not everything needs to be perfect, mom. Rachel's cool and all, but not my type."

"What is your type, exactly? Because every girl you've brought has not been what you could have."

"What can I have, mom?! It's not like I'm big and strong and good-looking like Hercules! I'm nothing special, so I don't deserve anyone special!"

"Don't talk like that! Of course you are!"

"How?" He sighed. "Look mom, I appreciate your concern, but for right now, I'm not looking for a girlfriend. Trust me. I'll know the girl who's meant for me, when she comes."

I smiled. "Good, son. You deserve nothing less than your perfect girl."

Percy smiled back. "Thanks mom. You're the best." He hugged me quickly and ran into the living room to Rachel.

I shook my head, sighed, and stabbed my knife into the cutting board. When will my son's perfect girl come into his life?

About a month later, Percy came into the kitchen afterschool with a complete lovestruck look on his face.

"Mom," he sighed dreamily. "How do you know when you've fallen in love?"

I nearly choked on the tea I had been drinking. "Well sweetheart, it's different for everyone. You could be in complete denial for your whole life, and not realized how you'd have felt. Another way, is sparks."

"Sparks?" Percy asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sparks. Whenever you touch, electricity runs up your body. Whenever that person smiles, you get butterflies in your stomach. When they're upset, you know you'd do anything to make them happy again."

"Wow." He thought about it for a second, and nodded. "Yup, that solves it. I'm in love."

I bit my lip, trying not to burst his happy bubble. "Who is she?"

"Incredible. She is my perfect girl. Everything I've ever dreamed of. She's just so…"

"Perfect?" I suggested, smiling at his lovestruck expression.

My son confirmed, "Perfect."

"Mom!" Percy called, the next week.

"Here!" I responded, hanging up the phone. Paul went on a business a few days ago, so it's just me and Percy—

"Wow! This is amazing, Percy!" A girl's voice rang out.

…and her.

"Glad you like it, Wise Girl." I could _hear_ the smile in his voice. A minute later, Percy strutted into the kitchen looking _way_ more happy than usual. "Hi mom." He hugged me.

"Hello son," I greeted suspiciously. "How was school?"

"Amazing!" He grinned widely. "I finally got the courage to ask the girl of my dreams out!"

"No need to advertise, Seaweed Brain," said a blushing girl from the doorway. She had curly blond hair, starling grey eyes, and a row of white teeth. "I'm Annabeth. Nice to finally meet you, Ms. Jackson." I suddenly found a liking to this girl. I didn't find anything fake about those words. No empty feelings in the politeness. What I loved most about this girl, is that she decided to go on the safe side. I'm pretty sure Percy told her that I had married Paul; but instead, she went will my maiden name: Jackson.

I smiled genuinely. "Nice to meet you, Annabeth. And I go by Mrs. Blowfis, now. But you can call me Sally."

She nodded. "Alright, Sally. Well, can you tell me every embarrassing thing Percy has ever done?"

I laughed. "That might take a while."

"Hey!" Percy complained. Annabeth and I laugh again.

"Sorry Seaweed Brain, but I have to agree. Just knowing you I can tell you were a devil child." I nodded in agreement, and couldn't help but smile at the nickname: _Seaweed Brain_.

"Well since you've nicknamed him Seaweed Brain, why don't we start there?" I asked.

"I am _not_ a seaweed brain!" He almost yelled.

"Yes you are," we chorused. Percy pouted. We laughed at him. He smiled at us, though.

"Wise Girl? Can you give us a moment?"

She shook her head understandingly. "Sure! But afterwards Perce, you and I are having a conversation about your Seaweed Brain moments." Then she left the room.

Percy turned to me. "So, mom? Wha'cha think of my dream girl?"

I grinned at him. "I like her."

His eyes brightened. "Really?"

"Of course! She's incredibly sweet. I can tell she cares about you. Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl? Please. Nicknames are a true sign of a relationship."

He blushed. "You're not actually gonna tell her about my," he did air quotes, "'Seaweed Brain moments', are you?"

I shook my head. "No." I paused. "Well, not all of them, anyway."

He groaned as I giggled. "Mom!"  
"Kidding, kidding. I really think she's the one for you. She's just so…so…"

"Perfect?" Percy smiled.

I remember to our conversation more than a month before, and nodded. "Yeah, exactly. Perfect."

**Hello my fanfictioners! I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY LOVE PERCABETH! I also adore Percy's admiration to his mom, I think it's adorable! So what'd ya think? Whatever you thought, review and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful!**


End file.
